Phobus Animae
Phobus Animae is one of the Trolls of BoxedInn. She is a homeless Troll that enjoys star gazing and is rather polite and understanding despite her predicament and species. Appearance Phobus is a rather easy going troll as far as her appearance is concerned, although she seems to have a fairly masculine dress code, which she sees as being more practical for her environment. Unlike other trolls, Phobus' symbol has since been stained off her normal clothes due her homelessness, although she keeps a clean set of garments ready should her then current set fail. Without the influence of sopor slime to keep her asleep, larger than average rings have appeared around her eyes, which coupled with the callouses that come from sleeping on the ground every night does a fairly good job of hiding what beauty is inherent about her. This, too, isn't helped by her many scrapes from the wild, and for going to other hives to steal power for her laptop. What sets Phobus apart from other trolls (aside from surviving despite a lack of a hive) is her appearance, which has garnered some attention. Her hair is a surprisingly light shade (that is, one that is above black), not to mention rather messy and untamed, and her horns are placed in a rather interesting way for a troll, having two lines of them that follow her head. The fact that she has two teeth poking out from under her lips garners a few looks in turn. Her eyes are arguably one of the more disturbing aspects about her appearance, as their whites are amber in color, a deeper variant of her bloodcaste. Personality Phobus' personality can be described as primarily being silly and whimsical, but a tad creepy once one gets used to it. She likes in particular to gather allies, to keep said allies close, and to know that they are her allies. When she finds she's been tricked...well, she isn't pleasant to say the least. Her interests are considered fairly bland, by herself anyways, consisting of looking into troll biology and alien geology equally. She also has a minor penchant for music, mostly while trying to sleep, which has actually improved her hearing. Her skills in transversing all kinds of terrain has slowly made her ill suited for regular life in a hive, too, which is jsut as well seeing as what homes she has set up are usually demolished by the monsters of the unknown. Being left on her own wits end along with her lusus might have contributed to her less than patient methods of dealing with unwilling people, as she has little patience to be left at the end of her wits. Her interest in "the beyond", espcially in what may lie outside of the world she lies on, might have allowed her to develop a far easier time communicating with humans than the other trolls. Whether this is for reasons totally benign, though, is anyone's guess. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' 'Allies' 'Zamiel Lazara' Zamiel was one of the first trolls to contact Phobus in pleasant manner, recruiting her for the trolls' session of Sgrub and giving her the location of an abandoned hive to stay within, as her own was long gone. These acts alone put Zamiel in a high position in Phobus' opinion, something that only grew as she learned just what was at stake with the entire game, considering Zamiel a true ally out of all the other trolls for, at the very least, extending her life. Even when warned towards, and exposed to, Zamiel's true behavior, Phobus trusts xim completely, and defends xis reputation with an unwavering zeal. 'Adalia Zagiri' Out of all the trolls, Phobus has known Adalia the earliest, and has the most playful relation with, having chats with her that leave her smiling, although whether this is mutual is debatable. Many of her items are derived from Adalia's own - the space station Phobus flies was created with the code for Adalia's own hive, items and all - but things get a little muddy concerning at how consensual this sharing actually was. At the very least, Phobus gives Adalia an honest smile whenever she isn't preoccupied. 'Unknown' 'Malaak Graves' Unlike the case with Zamiel, or most of the other relatively sociable trolls, Phobus' reaction to Malaak was...less than stellar. Believing him to be the troll to destroyed her hive, taking his gills for surgery fixed ears and the mark at his face where she struck, she made no attempt to hide her distaste for him, at one point nearly going into murder mode towards him. This was ironic seeing as she was his server player, a duty she did reluctantly to say the least. However, the matter was eventually cleared up with no grudges from Malaak himself...that were apparent. Phobus has since moved towards making up for her past mistakes, but her guilt makes her unsure as to where she stands. 'Samial Loreai' Also unlike with Zamiel is Phobus' relationship with Samial...which is nonexistent. A confrontation with him concerning Zamiel, however, has left a bitter taste in her mouth towards him, and a lack of a desire to really help him towards his own goals. That's not to say that she wants to kill him - she just doesn't know where to stand on the whole matter. 'Tainted Malaak' Her feelings already confused with her conflict with Malaak, Phobus got the scare of her lifetime when she met the Eldrich possessed Malaak from another doomed timeline. Having gotten over her bloodlust towards the Malaak of her timeline, she was mortified to not only find herself face to face with an apparently dead visage of himself, but she briefly questioned whether a dreamself was real. It remains to be seen how things develop between these two. 'Enemies' 'silentBenefactor' Phobus' stance towards silentBenefactor isn't one to take lightly; suspicions towards his actual agenda ran deep fast, and affirmations from other trolls only increased the amount of salt she took with his words. She's also rather appreciative of their situation with him, taking it as a sign to step up to fight, whether it resulted in a splinter timeline or otherwise. After all, if paradox space was concerned about it, it'd happen anyways. It just depended on which Phobus it happened with. Character Background thumb|350px|Phobus in HERO MODE. >Be the Quietly Boisterous one Phobus Animae is a young troll of the lower-caste, although she mostly ignores this, claiming that her yellow blood is actually gold out of a pride for it. This may or may not be a result of her traveling alone in the world, although that has more or less been a blessing to her given the way the trolls' world works. Her old hive was a modest place, relatively speaking, although it was in a place that was decidedly inconvenient to another troll. She took it rather well (relatively considering that she only deafened her hive's assailant, rather than outright struck him down) and made her journey into the wild with her lusus, stealing away what she needed. Her computer, fortunately equipped with a battery, has led her to make some questionable decisions regarding other trolls' hives, but she's gotten it down to an art. She's long gotten used to the lack of sopor slime to ease her nights, too, strangely maintaining a positive attitude. Her lusus is a strange being in and of itself. Besides being a massive, gold beetle and yet incredibly helpful to its charge, it has the ability to "jump" forwards without actually moving when struck by electricity, a mostly defensive. The distance of these "jumps" depends on the charge it is struck by, although nothing but what is within it is taken on these jumps. Like most, if not all, of the trolls, Phobus' lusus was what went into her kernelsprite to prototype it, dying due to having been attacked by the poisonous frog lusus of highblood who destroyed Phobus' hive. Unlike the other trolls, however, Phobus used a code from its carapace to help create the hyperdrive used in her space station, although the code being collected far before it was actually used for such a purpose. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Females Category:Trolls Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Ring Users Category:Shovel Users